Missing Pages: Vampire Diaries Ficlets
by paynesgrey
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets from the Vampire Diaries TV series, with various themes and pairings. In-progress.
1. Reconsideration

AN: Written for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal for the "catch" prompt. Rating: PG. Pairing: Damon/Bonnie. Word Count: 300. Spoilers for "Fool Me Once."

Reconsideration

Bonnie glanced discreetly at Damon across the bar.

She didn't understand why Elena considered him a friend. Bonnie knew her best friend wasn't a fool, so why treat this monster with any compassion? Something must have happened between them to generate this understanding, and the thought that there could be more to Damon than bloodlust, selfishness, and manipulation caught Bonnie's attention. Despite the fact that he had tried to kill her, Elena's newfound faith in her boyfriend's brother made Bonnie rethink her position.

It did not mean she trusted him. Bonnie was still on her toes, and if he were in her presence she would keep her guard up and glare at him with a single thought away of casting him into flames.

Bonnie stared at her drink and sighed. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she knew someone had appeared at her side – the very devil that plagued her current thoughts.

"Witch," Damon greeted placidly as he slid into the stool next to her. Bonnie made a point to give him a cold stare. Instead of a snippy remark, he matched her with a chilling glare. "Are we going to have a staring contest now?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and like thoughts she'd had before, she noticed that if Damon weren't so evil, he was actually easy on the eyes. This thought, more than her reconsideration, started to frighten her.

"I don't know what she sees in you," she sneered at him.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Bonnie tilted her head. "Elena." Damon's expression suddenly softened, which threw her feelings into a frenetic whirl.

Damon smiled in amusement, and he broke his intense gaze and looked ahead. He sighed saying pensively, "I don't know either."

His admission puzzled her even more.


	2. A Confident Love

AN: Written for the "Surprise" theme at fanfic_bakeoff. Word Count: 300. Pairing: Stefan/Elena. Rating: pg13. Spoilers for the Season 2 premiere.

A Confident Love

Within the rare solemn hours, he makes love to her and solidifies their trust. It's her kiss, her hands in his hair and body arching toward his that reassures him and gives him confidence. She isn't going anywhere. "I love you" escapes her lips, and her face is soft without tears, and she moans to his touch.

He's not worried. Elena isn't going to leave him. Not for Damon, not when Stefan draws her into his arms and she quickly forgets everything else - the blood, the horror, and even Katherine's return.

Stefan is surprised that he isn't more jealous. He admits that at times he may have been, and sometimes he feels flashes of it, but with her, it never remains. Elena is too kind, but she also knows how much Damon means to him. "It's not about hate," he tells her, and he kisses her forehead and draws her into his lap, letting her shuddering body calm from the anger and distress.

"You're too good to him," Elena says starkly, and he weaves his fingers through her hair and nuzzles her cheek.

"Shh," he says, and she settles against his body. He's never felt such warmth against his coldness, not from anyone like this. It's all Elena. "He's my brother."

She nods, and Stefan knows she understands - but only for his sake. He knows that deep inside Elena wants to hate Damon, but she can't. Her heart doesn't darken that deeply, and Stefan loves that about her.

More than anything Stefan is grateful; however, he isn't worried about Damon. Elena is _his_, and she's made that clear.

If anything, Damon has destroyed his chances with Elena all on his own. Honestly, Stefan thinks as he holds Elena possessively, he doesn't feel Damon's loss is really his concern.


	3. Come Along

AN: Written for the "Surprise" theme for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing: Stefan/Caroline. Spoilers: "Brave New World". Word Count: 300.

Come Along

Caroline recognizes his scent now. She thinks it's probably a weird effect of becoming a vampire, something she'll have to deal with the more she changes.

Yet, it comforts her, knowing she can sense him, find him, and trust him. Instantly she does; Stefan is far different from his brother, so different he eclipses Damon and the stain of his memory on her mind, and it surprises her how much Stefan shines and cares so much in comparison.

The next time she sees him she's excited. She tells him, "I controlled myself. I calmed down, and I didn't kill Matt."

He nods and congratulates her, but she knows by his cautious voice that she isn't done yet, and she never will be. She'll have to deal with this the rest of her undead life. But thinking of Stefan, hearing his words play inside her head, it makes everything much easier.

"Come on," he says, sliding his hands into his pockets and tilting his head toward the forest. They're going hunting, and Stefan has promised to help her learn his diet. Caroline hesitantly shuffles toward him, and he smiles at her, which immediately begins to lull her fears. She takes a deep breath, and Stefan watches her closely, and she wonders what he's thinking.

Maybe he's hoping, praying, and rooting for her to succeed.

He holds out his hand, and she looks down unsure. Every voice in her body is screaming to oblige him - no second thoughts, no suppositions, and no regrets.

She steps forward, and she can feel the night encase them, drawing them into the shadows and welcoming them home.

Far from the forest Elena is sleeping in her bed soundly, unknowingly, and as Stefan leads Caroline forward protectively, she delights in the cool softness of his hand.


	4. Dinner Fun

AN: Written for the "green" prompt at vampiredrabbles on Livejournal. Word count: 100. Pairing: Stefan/Caroline. Rated PG. Early Season 2.

* * *

Dinner Fun

They weaved in and out of the lush green forest, searching and hunting - playing with their intended prey. Before they would swoop down and make a meal out of Caroline's favorite delicacy - fox, Stefan decided he'd initiate an impromptu game of tag.

_It'll keep her sharp,_ he told himself, even if Caroline did not know the lesson herself, he admitted it was _fun_, and it was just the sort of thing his life sorely lacked.

_Caroline does that for me_, he thought, and Stefan grinned widely as he heard an unexpected burst of laughter filter throughout the trees.


	5. The Spark

AN: Written for the "games" challenge vampiredrabbles on Livejournal. Pairing: Elena/Damon. Word Count: 100. Rating: PG.

The Spark

Damon enjoyed these little games between them, even if Elena did not.

Oh, she could tell him to give up; that he could never take her away from her dear Stefan.

Fine, he _got_ it. The poor girl may love Stefan - _for now._

Yet, even by her dark, stern eyes and commands, he would not stop. She could just walk away. She could tell him she _hated_ him - that she didn't care, not even a tiny bit.

But he saw the look in her eyes - felt the _spark_, and he knew it was reason enough to stay.


	6. Back and Forth

AN: Written for the "distort" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count: 300. Pairing/Characters: Bonnie, Damon, Stefan/Elena. Rated PG.

Back and Forth

In a quiet moment of downtime at their meeting, Bonnie glided next to a somber Damon and followed the trail of his eyes.

He was pouting - in his own subtle Damon way - as he stared at Elena and his brother enjoying a small, affectionate moment. Normally, she would roll her eyes and clear away from him, but instead Bonnie felt inclined to mess with him - for Elena's sake.

"Witch," he said, noting her presence.

"Monster," she quipped readily, which earned her a scowl. He jerked toward her, leaning a little to meet her eye level.

"Are we going to keep doing this...back and forth mocking and labeling?" Damon asked, and he craned his head theatrically. "Don't you think it's getting kind of boring?"

Bonnie licked her lips and lifted her chin. "I don't know. I kind of enjoy it, and it puts you in your place..." She looked up to his forehead and smirked, "Among other things."

Damon _tsked_ at her, and she was ready for the string of empty insults that would tumble out of his mouth. "You know, I always thought you okay for a human, Bonnie, but you have totally distorted my perception of nice human girls."

"Damon, when are you going to realize you don't scare me? You don't even _concern_ me, and all I care about is how you treat Elena and Stefan," she said, rolling her eyes away from him back to the couple in question.

"So, what is this?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

Bonnie felt pleased with herself, and probably looked it too. "A distraction," she replied, walking away, and when Damon watched her leave, Stefan and Elena were pulling apart from an obvious kiss, something that may have torn him up _more_ if he would have witnessed it.


	7. Compromising

AN: Written for the "frozen" prompt at vampiredrabbles on livejournal. Characters: Jeremy, Katherine. Warning: sexual implications. Rated: T. Word Count: 100. Season 2 spoilers.

* * *

Compromising

He froze.

She was too strong, despite her looks, and Jeremy knew the only way to get out of this was to see what she wanted, and to be diplomatic.

She eyed him, and he still had the ability to shudder when she caressed a finger over his skin.

_Katherine_, he sneered in his mind, and it felt so odd, so unnatural to have her looking at him like _this_ - touching him like this, and wearing the face of his sister.

She leaned closer. She smiled before she licked her lips. He almost wished for death rather than this.


End file.
